The present invention relates to a brake apparatus for use in a vehicle equipped with an electric motor for running. The brake apparatus performs regenerative cooperative control to obtain a desired braking force by controlling the braking force distribution between friction braking force generated by a hydraulic brake and regenerative braking force generated by a dynamo.
Regenerative cooperative control is a known technique used in brake apparatus for vehicles to obtain a desired braking force by controlling the braking force distribution between friction braking force generated by a hydraulic brake and regenerative braking force generated by a dynamo, e.g. a motor generator. The hydraulic brake activates a disk brake or the like provided for each wheel by using a brake hydraulic pressure generated by a master cylinder, a hydraulic pump, or the like. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-96218 discloses a brake control apparatus having a hydraulic control device interposed between a master cylinder and a hydraulic brake for each wheel. The hydraulic control device has a pump, an accumulator, electromagnetic valves, and so forth to selectively increase, reduce or maintain a hydraulic pressure to be supplied to the hydraulic brake. During regenerative braking, the hydraulic control device adjusts the hydraulic pressure to be supplied to the hydraulic brake, thereby performing regenerative cooperative control.